War is war
by CrazyAsCoconuts-4
Summary: I suck at summaries so i'll make it quick or you can just read it, Klink finds a film at first he thinks it's a movie but he finds out it's not a movie but a film of what's happening before and at Bastonge. He shows it to Hogan and the other POWs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****with the film I got the idea from Band of Brothers some of the parts are actually from it. I love that movie so much I kind of stole it from my brother so I can watch it over and over again. When day I was so bored I had left over money from my birthday so I brought the box set to Hogan Heroes, my sister watches it all the time. I down not own the characters in Hogan heroes the director dude does. The OCs are my own characters and I like the names I give them don't ask me why one if the soldiers nickname is spotlight I reckon it well be a mad nickname but I'm stuck with the nickname Boogla Boogla, my dad gave me that nickname. Also I suck at thinking summaries why are they sooo hard? Also if you ever meet me I make no sense when I talk sometimes I don't know why. This is my first Hogan Heroes fan ficiton too. I suck at writing I have no idea why I write especially when I go on about random things. Before you all start to read I want to tell you all something Clown Fishes are evilly they're not cute! Evilly and scary little monster, if you turn your back on them they can kill you with their chainsaws! Enjoy this chapter fan ficiton, I don't really mind if you all don't review but just enjoy and love and peace! **

War is War.

Chapter 1: The Film

1 mile from Stalag 13 Klink gathered some of his guards to investigate the American plane that crushed to see if there are any survivors so they can take them prisoners and get information out of them so Klink can get a promotion.

They reached to the plane in no time Klink order Sergeant Schultz to go over there and look. Schultz nod and started to walk over to the plane, he was about to give up when he saw an dead American holding something in his hands, he bent down and grab it out of the dead guy hands.

"Commandant I have found something!" Schultz said really pleased with himself.

"Oh really what have you found, Hmm?" Klink said walking over to him.

"Commandant I have found this." Schultz said handing him over the film.

"Dummkopf it's a film." Klink said annoyed at Schultz.

"But Commandant this American soldier was carrying it." Schultz replied.

"Hmm we should go back to camp and see what it is." Klink said trying to sound smart.

...

"Unbelievable, the Americans are losing in Bastogne. We should show the prisoners this I'm sure there'll be disappointed." Klink said looking at Schultz.

"I will tell them at roll call." Klink added.

...

Schultz entered the barracks yelling "Raus, Raus everyone out for roll call!"

Everyone mumbled and exiting the barrack lining up for roll call. When Schultz finishing counting everyone, Klink came down the stairs yelling, "REEEEPOOOORT!"

"Herr Commandant," Schultz said, "all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Thank you Schultz," Klink said, "Now everyone tonight I'm going to show you all a film-'' He was interpreted by Corporal LeBeau yelling "Aww not another boring movie!" The rest of the prisoners agreed.

"Silent! It's not like any other movie I'm sure you'll all like it because I do." Klink said chuckling.

...

The guards started up the movie before they play it Klink said to Hogan "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. LIGHTS!" the lights turned off and the film started to play. _'What does he mean by that?' _Hogan thought then looks up at the screen.

...

"_BOOM!" the Germans reloaded their mortars and started firing at the American from the village. _

"_GET IN TO YOUR FOXHOLES! GET TO COVER STAY LOW DO NOT GET OUT TO YOUR FOXHOLES!" Said first sergeant Wesley running to take cover, Sergeant Luz fell to the ground and started crawling to the nearest foxhole he heard his mates yelling to him. "COME ON LUZ! OVER HERE LU-'' A mortar hit their foxholes Luz watched his friends being blown up, he looked at the now empty foxhole then headed over where Wesley was and hopped into the foxhole he yelled over the noise so that Wesley could hear him. "MUCK AND PLUTO GOT HIT!" He covered his head and closed his eyes._

"_WHAT!" Wesley said doing the same thing._

"_MUCK AND PLUTO ARE DEAD!" Luz retold him. When the mortars stopped Wesley look at Luz with a shock face and said "Muck and Pluto are..." Luz nod and finished Wesley's sentence "Are dead, they got hit by a mortar, Blew them up." Luz said with a sad look on his face._

...

The prisoners were all shock and look at each other then stared back and the screen.

...

_MEDIC!" Corporal Spears Rip ran to the injured soldier when the mortars stopped. Spears stared down at the injured man and mumbled "shit" Sergeant Savage look up at Spears and said "Spears?" Spears started helping Private Gordon his whole left leg got blown right off. "Help me move him out of here." Spears said to Savage he nod and help the medic lifting Gordon up off the ground and towards the jeep. Spears put a bandage around the leg and injected morphine into his opposite leg to stop the pain. The driver lift the private off the ground and onto the jeep another medic went with him._

_Spears saw Luz comforting sergeant Hal Wynn. _

"_Hal you ok?" Hal nodded he look down at the necklaces of Mike Jones (Muck) and Paul Parker (Pluto) he got to his feet and walk off to his foxhole._

"_Muck and Pluto are dead. It hit Haul the hardest because they were his best friend." Luz said lighting up a smoke._

"_Hope he'll be ok." Spears said looking where Hal went._

"_Yeah he will be huh," Luz look at Spears who had blood on his hands, "Who got hit?" _

"_James Gordon, he got his left leg blown off."_

_First Sergeant Wesley walks up to them and said "Have you seen Lieutenant Moore?"_

"_A...No West we haven't seen him, maybe his out for a walk avoiding the attacks." Luz said looking around. _

"_Well go back to your foxholes we might have more mortars coming." Wesley said walking off to find him._

"_This wouldn't happen if Hogan hasn't got captured by those fucking Kruats." Luz said to Spears inhaling the smoke._

"_Yeah his way better then Moore, Why the hell does he keep leaving us every time we get into combat?" Spears asked Luz while they were heading back to their foxholes._

"_There's no excuse if his scared, we're all fucking scared but here we are doing all the work when he is catching on his beauty sleep or taking a walk." Luz said jumping in his foxhole._

"_Do you have any scissors?" Spears said changing the subject. _

"_No ask Willy he might have one." Luz said pointing where Will Johnson is._

_Spears headed over where Willy is and slid in the foxhole._

"_Hey Willy," Spears said tapping him on the shoulder. _

"_Hey Webb keep your eyes on the line, Yeah?" Willy said turning to face Spears._

"_Do you have scissors?"_

"_No, Um Marty might his over where Don is."_

_Spears climb out the foxhole and hopped in the next foxhole where Marty was at. He started looking for the scissors until he found them. He jumped out of the foxhole and then heard Marty yelling "Hey that god dam Cajun took my scissors!'' Spears smiled when he heard him yell and went to find Hal._

"_Hey, Hal!" He said sitting next to him he then started looking for his chocolate bar and broke some off. "Here." He said. Hal took the chocolate off him and started eating it. "Thanks Doc." _

_BOOM! They both headed back to their foxholes. Wesley was yelling "TAKE COVER! STAY IN YOUR FOXHOLES!" _

_..._

"Bloody 'ell thank god I'm in 'ere not there." Newkirk said to Carter.

"Hogan you never told me you were there officer." Kinch said to him.

"You never ask." Hogan replied.

"Boy I feel sorry for them." LeBeau said staring at the screen.

...

_Luz and Wesley shared the same foxhole, Wesley saw Lieutenant Moore crawling over to him and saying "SERGEANT! YOU TAKE CARE OF THINGS HERE! I'M GOING TO CALL FOR HELP!" then Moore left._

"_Holy shit did he just?" Luz said to Wesley, he stared at Luz. Soon the mortars stopped again. They stayed still for a while then Wesley got up and yelled "EVERYONE STAY IN YOUR FOXHOLES!" He heard a cry for a medic he saw Speirs running towards the cry, he then followed after him. _

_He was shock of who got hit Private Hugo Smith another medical officer, One of Spears mates. "Don't worry Red you'll be fine just hang in there." Hugo (Red) almost lost his legs only to have huge chunks of meat missing. "D-d-don't w-waste m-morphine on m-me S-Spears." Hugo said having trouble speaking. Spears look at him then look at Wesley and said "Get a jeep." Wesley nod and went to get a jeep soon he came back with two men and a stretcher. "Be careful with his legs." Speirs said the men lift Hugo up and Hugo was saying "Yeah w-watch out f-for the legs." They put Hugo on the stretcher before they carried him away he said to Spears "Hey looks like I'll be beating you home after all, s-see you back in Louisiana Spear." Hugo smiled at him._

"_Yeah, you to Red." Spears replied watching the men taking Hugo to the jeep._

_Wesley and Spears went back to where Luz was. Spears jumped in the foxhole with Luz. Wesley looked at them both and said "I have to report this to HQ, Be right back."_

_When Wesley left Speirs looked around and said to Luz "Hey where's LT. Moore?"_

_Luz look at him and said "He said he was going to get help I bet the chicken shit is hiding somewhere." They both chuckled._

"_Privates Mike Jones (Muck) and Paul Parker (Pluto) got killed by the mortars, and Privates James Gordon and Hugo Smith got send to the hospital, we're all worried about Hal and Speirs, and that's all Sir."_

"_West how come you're giving me this information and not LT. Moore?"_

_Wesley stared at him and said "I was there Sir." Then he left._

_..._

Klink was really glad he wasn't fighing in fact he is so glad right now the he is in charge of a prison camp. He thought was scary it would be to be one of those americans in a mortar attack, he shivered at the thought of it. He then wondered what the prisoners were thinking right now seeing their men getting seriously injured or worst killed, at first he felt sorry for them but this is war, there is not time feeling sorry.

...

_Luz, Speirs, Hal and Trigger sat on the ground eating their foods they can hear the Kruats singing:_

"_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht__  
__Alles ist ruhig, alles ist hell__  
__Round Yon Virgin Mother and Child__  
__Holy Infant so zart und mild__  
__Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh__  
__Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh__Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht!__  
__Hirten beim Anblick__  
__Glories Strom vom Himmel Ferne__  
__Himmlischen Heerscharen singen: Halleluja!__  
__Christus, der Heiland ist geboren__  
__Christus, der Heiland ist geboren__Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht__  
__Sohn Gottes, der Liebe reinem Licht__  
__Radiant Balken aus deinem göttlichen Mund__  
__Mit dem Anbruch der erlösenden Gnade__  
__Jesus, Herr, in deiner Geburt__  
__Jesus, Herr, in deiner Geburt "_

"_What the hell are they singing?" Hal said eating his meal._

"_They're singing 'Silent Night'." Trigger said finishing his food. _

"_Jeez and they think we're mad." Luz said chuckling a bit then there was silent's the Kruats stopped singing._

"_That reminds me spotlight and Webb were digging up a new foxhole when they saw a Kruat walking into our lines, I think he got lost but they scared the living shit out of him yelling 'Nuts'." Trigger said the boys laughed at this. _

"_Hey!" Speirs said towards the camera, "Do you always have to follow us?" _

"_Speirs leave the poor guy alone; it's his fault if he gets shot." Hal said._

"_Or takes a walk." Luz said laughing a bit._

"_What do you mean?" Trigger asked._

"_Where have you been Trigger?" Speirs said looking at him._

"_During the Mortar attacks LT. Moore crawls up to West and said 'Sergeant! You take care of things here I'm going to Err call for help.' But really we all know that he head for the hills." Luz said to Trigger. They all stop talking when they saw LT. Moore walking by, when he was out of sight they begun to talk again._

"_See what I mean, Every time he yawns he says he's going to call HQ but actually he goes on a walk or sleep." Luz added._

"_Hey trigger, how come your nickname is Trigger Happy?" Hal said._

"_Remember in training I was hitting the target right in the heart or between the eyes but on the machine guns I didn't stop shooting when they told me to stop so that's how my nickname came to be." Trigger said._

"_It's been two years, and I can't even remember training to be in the airborne." Hal said warming himself up._

"_There they go singing again!" Luz said annoyed._

"_What the hell are they singing this time?" Speirs said lighting a smoke._

'_Ein kleiner weißer Schneemann  
der steht vor meiner Tür,  
ein kleiner weißer Schneemann  
der stand gestern noch nicht hier,  
und neben dran der Schlitten,  
der lädt uns beide ein,  
zur aller ersten Schlittenfahrt  
ins Märchenland hinein._

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
klingt es weit und breit.  
Schön ist eine Schlittenfahrt  
im Winter wenn es schneit.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
klingt es weit und breit.  
Mach' mit mir  
'ne Schneeballschlacht,  
der Winter steht bereit!

Er kam auf leisen Sohlen  
ganz über Nacht,  
hat heimlich und verstohlen  
den ersten Schnee gebracht.

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
klingt es weit und breit.  
Hell erstrahlt die ganze Welt  
im weißen, weißen Kleid.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
klingt es weit und breit.  
Christkind geht durch  
den Winterwald,  
denn bald ist Weihnachtszeit.

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
klingt es weit und breit...'

"_Jingle Bells." Trigger said when the Kruats stop signing again._

_Merry fucking Christmas to you to." Luz said mumbling a bit._

"_Cheer up at least they aren't bombing us." Speirs said._

"_I wonder what the POWs camps are like." Hal said taking the smoke of Speirs._

"_My brother was there he said it wasn't nice." Trigger said._

"_Oh really it wasn't nice." Speirs said looking at Trigger._

"_Shut up, he said that the commandant there was an idiot," Trigger inhaled some smoke before continuing, "Oh yeah he said that Hogan is there he's now a colonel." Trigger said with a smile on his face._

"_A colonel really? Last time I checked he was a Lieutenant." Hal said passing the cigarette back to Speirs. _

"_We should bust him out of there so he can replace LT. Moore." Luz said._

"_No chance he'll be up there working with Colonel Slink." Speirs said finishing the cigarette._

"_So he can be demoted so-'' Luz was cut off by the mortars exploding around them they all jump down in the foxhole._

"_TAKE COVER! WILLY TAKE COVER! STAY IN YOUR FOXHOLES!" Wesley shouted, he dived into a foxhole and covered his head. Trees were exploding around them nearly falling on the foxholes that the men were hiding in._

_After what seems like forever the Germans stop firing their mortars. _

"_MEDIC!" Came a cry._

"_See you boys in a bit." Speirs said jumping out of the foxhole and running over to where the cry came from. _

_Speirs finally reached the spot where the cry came from. Willy looked up and saw Speirs coming over. "Doc! It's Webb!" He said._

"_Move aside." Was all Speirs said to him._

"_I-I can't f-feel my legs." Webb said panicking._

_Speirs put a plasma into Webb's arm and said to Willy, "Help me carry him to the jeep." _

_They picked up Webb and carried him to the jeep Speirs hoped on the other side while Webb was on the stretcher laying in front of them. _

_It didn't take long for them to reach to town where all the wounded men are. The driver helped Speirs carry Webb down the stairs to the basement where all the injured men are put. _

"_What's wrong with him?" A doctor said laying Webb down on a bed._

"_No tag? What's wrong with him?" The doctor said a little angry._

"_Paralysed," Speirs said._

"_What?" The doctor said._

"_He's paralysed, can't feel a thing." Speirs said before leaving to go back to the lines._

_..._

Klink was surprise how the men could act so cheery while in a middle of a attack, he then thought that they were acting happy to cheer up the other men who lost their friends.

Hogan was also surprised too when he heard them saying they should bust him out, but he was having a wonderful time here blowing up bridges, helping other prisoners escaping.

...

_Wesley headed over where Luz, Hal, Speirs and Trigger are._

"_Hey guys." He said sitting down with them._

"_I heard what happen to Webb."_

"_Terrible isn't it?" Speirs said to him while drinking some coffee._

"_Man I hate to be paralysed." Trigger said pulling his blanket around him._

"_It was terrible there I asked one doctor 'why they haven't evacuated yet?' and he told me 'Haven't you heard? We're surrounded'." Speirs said to Wesley._

"_Well they want us to take out the Kruats over in that village." Wesley said._

"_When?" Hal asked._

"_I don't know that's all I heard so far." Wesley replied._

"_H-how the hell do they expect us to do that! We have little ammo, S-short on winter clothing and I'm shaking so fucking bad I feel like I'm dancing." Trigger said._

"_Trigger Happy don't worry after we take over that town we get off the front line and we can relax by having warm showers, warm bed and hot food." Wesley said._

"_Can't we leave LT. Moore behind? We can say he was MIA." Luz said the other men chuckled. _

"_I'd love to leave him behind but we can't." Wesley said getting up and leaving._

"_I wonder what our folks are doing at home." Hal said._

"_Back in West Virginia my parents are visiting my sister in Mississippi." Trigger said._

"_How old are you any way trigger?" Luz said._

"_23, when this war is over I'm going to finish college," Trigger added "What about you Haul?"_

"_23 also, my parents went back to Ireland to visit my grandparents, When the war is over I'm going back to my old job at the rail station. What about you Luz?" Hal said looking at him._

"_22, my sister's and brother's always come back to see my folks in California, I'm also going back to college after the war. How about you Speirs?" Luz said._

"_21, my brother and sister always come back to see my mom in Louisiana, I'll get a job as a doctor when I get back home." Speirs said._

_They all sat there in silent's and drinking their coffee._

"_Hey! Camera guy get some sleep and don't film us while we're sleeping you pervert." Luz said throwing his socks at him._

_A few seconds later Luz said "Can I have my socks back my feet are freezing." _

_The other three laughed._

"_You're the one who threw them at him, what were you trying to do? Make him die slowly with your smelly socks?" Speirs said._

_Luz punched him softly saying "Real nice, thanks pal." _

"_Look out Hitler here we come." Trigger said._

_Then the camera turned off._

_..._

It was the end of the film the lights came back on, they sat there for awhile thinking what just happen. Klink then told every prisoner to go back to the barracks.

...

The prisoners went back to the barracks and sat down on the sits or the beds.

"You knew them Colonel Hogan?" Kinch said looking at Hogan.

"Boy can you tells us about them?" Carter said placing his hands on the table.

"Well I remember some of them, like First Sergeant Wesley great guy, his always there when you need him. Sergeant Joey Luz funny man, when someone is feeling down he always tries to cheer them up. Koby Walters aka Trigger Happy he has an excellent aim a good soldier too. Hal Wynn he was a great cook I remember one of the men asking him 'where was the best food in Berlin. Speirs Rip he was and still is the best medic I've ever seen when some when cried out 'medic' he was there faster than saying Buck Rogers. Mike Jones aka Muck was also funny I remember him saying to me 'Hey Hogan want to buy a watch?' he always say some random things. Paul Parker aka Pluto he got that nickname swimming across a lake on night in the frozen cold when you touch him he was always cold." Hogan said remembering those days.

"They sound like great men to fight alongside with." LeBeau said.

"Yes LeBeau they are." Hogan said agreeing with the small Frenchman.


	2. the second film

**A/N**: I'm sorry if the characters are out of character also I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or something like that. Again I do not own Hogan Heroes the director dude does. Enjoy peace out!

War is War.

Chapter 2: The Message & the second film

Hogan, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau just came back from blowing up a bridge near stalag 13, the men were celebrating because they've done a job well done they were going to open a bottle of wine that Newkirk stole from Klink's office when Kinch came up from the tunnel with a message from London.

"Colonel this just came in from London." Kinch said handing him the message. Hogan opens up the paper and started reading the message.

"What does it say sir?" Newkirk asked standing up looking at him.

"London says a American plane crushed down last night and one of the men were carrying a film of the men in Bastogne, There's also two other films too that fell out of the plane when it crushed and give to 4 men who'll be here within 4 days." Hogan said looking at the men.

"What do you mean two other films? Bloody 'ell Klink is probably checking around outside the camp, his already got some looking." Newkirk said annoyed.

"What if he makes us watch it?" Carter said.

"Colonel look the Kruats have found one!" LeBeau said looking through the window.

Hogan walk over to LeBeau and looked through the window and saw the Kruat guard going to Klink's office. Hogan then left the barrack and headed to Klink's office.

...

"Colonel Klink I would like to make a...What's that?" Hogan said when he walk through the door to Klink's office.

"Oh Hogan this is nothing." Klink said trying to hide the film.

"Oh a movie I do like a good laugh." Hogan said sitting down on a chair.

"Hogan! This is not a film!" Klink said, "It's another film from the crush site..." Klink said slowly realizing what he said to Hogan.

"Come on Klink lets watch it oh and bring some popcorn too." Hogan said.

"Fine I'll let you and your men watch this film." Klink said Hogan got up and head towards the door then said "Oh and don't forget the popcorn."

...

The prisoners sat down on the sits Hogan, Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk sat at the front with Klink.

"LIGHTS!" Klink shouted the lights went off and the film started to play.

...

"_Well be going to Bastogne in 2 weeks." Captain Barnes said to Wesley._

"_Yes sir, Sir who well take over D Company?" Wesley said sitting down._

"_Lieutenant Thomas Moose First sergeant dismissed." Barnes said._

_Wesley exited the building and headed over where D company was, _

'_Run Adolf, Run Adolf, Run, Run, Run,  
Now that the fun has begun, gun, gun;  
P'raps you'll just allow us to explain,  
What we did once, - we can do again.  
We're making shells by the ton, ton, ton.  
We've got the men and the mon, mon, mon.  
Poor old soul, - you'll need a rabbit-hole, -  
So, run Adolf, run Adolf, run, run, run.'_

_He heard Luz and Spotlight sing the other men joined in._

"_Hey West! Join us ." Trigger said moving along the sit so Wesley can sit down._

"_I have some news." Wesley said while he was sitting down. Everyone became quite._

"_Don't tell us if it's bad news." Willy groans._

"_Sorry guys but in 2 weeks we're heading to Bastogne," Everyone became still and quiet, "And Lieutenant Thomas Moose well be taking over the company."_

_Everyone cheered and shouted._

"_Hey about time we have someone at least we don't have to take orders from you." Luz said grinning._

"_Yeah well Barnes says he's as good has Hogan." Wesley said._

"_Well then we better keep him alive then huh?" Trigger said inhaling some smoke._

"_It's been two years and I forget what Hogan looks like." Hal said._

"_Didn't he have a Beard?" Marty asked eating some food._

"_Nah he always shaves." Luz said to Marty._

_Suddenly the door open Muck and Pluto enter carrying Jazz. _

"_Get a medic quick!" Pluto said laying jazz down on the table. Trigger ran outside looking for Speirs._

"_Speirs! Come quick!" he shouted when he spotted him coming out of the aid station, Speirs race over to Trigger and entered the building._

_He quickly walks towards the table saying "what happen?''_

"_There was Kruats with machine guns at the crossroad, they shot him through the shoulder and stomach." Muck said to Speirs._

"_Wait I thought we already covered the crossroad." Trigger said helping Speirs._

"_No we haven't yet we have to report this to Moose." Wesley said. Just then Moose came in._

"_What happen?" Moose asked helping Speirs and Trigger carry Jazz to the aid station._

_Wesley explained what happen, once they've return to the other s Moose said " 2 platoon follow me." Moose said heading out the door. Luz grabs his rifle and radio equipment and headed out the door._

_Speirs grab his medical bag and followed them._

"_Speirs you should stay until we make contract come along with 1 platoon when they leave, That's an order." Moose said looking at him in the eyes. Speirs stared at him angrily and said "Yes sir." Speirs watch 2 platoon leaving to the cross roads._

_..._

"Oh so this happen before they get to Bastogne I get it now." Klink said to Hogan.

"No wonder why you're a colonel." Hogan said.

Klink looked at him confused then said, "Why thank you Hogan."

"SHHH!" the prisoners said to Klink. Klink grumbled then look back at the screen.

...

_Lieutenant Moose signal the men to stay low until he gets back, he slowly crawled up the hill he could hear the Germans firing their MG 42 at nothing but the air. He signals the men again to follow him across the road and down the hill. Two men set up their M2 Browning Machine Gun pointing at the Kruats. Moose and the other men quietly head over where the Kruats set up their MG 42, there were about 15 or more there. "Wait for my signal ." Moose whispered, the men got their guns ready to fire at the enemies._

_Moose fired his M1 Thompson Machine Gun at the Kruats the rest of the men started to fire theirs. After awhile Moose told the men to 'Fall back' they all returned to the ditch. _

"_Luz tell 1 and 3 platoons to get their asses over here now!" Moose said over the loud noises that are coming from the Germans machine guns. Luz nod and took out his radio._

"_Sir 1 and 3 platoon are here now!" First sergeant Wesley said crawling over to him. _

"_Miller get Sergeant Trigger and Pete over here!" Moose said Miller stood to his feet then got shot through the head and chest and he was dead when he hit the ground._

"_Shit Miller is dead!" Moose told Wesley._

"_Sir what are we going to do now!" Trigger said crawling up to him._

"_Ok here's what I what you to do, Trigger take 10 men left, Wesley take 10 men right and I'll take the rest up the middle wait for my signal ." Moose said ._

_When they were ready Moose looked to his left then right then pulled out his smoke grenade pulled off the pin, he then got to his feet then start running to the hill where the Kruats were. _

"_We have to follow him!" Muck said he was about to get up when Savage pulled him back down and said "Wait for the signal!"_

_Seconds later the smoke grenade went off the men all got up and started to catch up to Moose._

_Moose got there before the rest of D company, he saw one SS German getting up from the ground, the kid smiled but then the smile faded when he realized Moose was an enemy, Moose fired his Thompson at the young SS then started to fire at the other SS officers. The rest of D company got there and started to fire at the SS officers. Then coming from over the hill two full companies of SS came down the hill._

"_Holy shit!" Pluto said then started firing his M2 Browning Machine Gun at them. Trigger was counting how many Kruats he shot. "10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15," He said shooting them all in the head almost making their heads come off. Soon they killed 150, 22 wounded and 11 prisoners. _

"_Trigger happy take these prisoners back to battalion, also you have one bullet," Moose took the rest of the bullets out of trigger's Thompson leaving one bullet, "If you shot one the rest well jump you got it?" Moose said handing him back the Thompson._

"_Yes sir." Trigger said a little annoyed then he turned to the prisoners and said "Come on Kruats move it!" Trigger said pointing his Thompson at them making them walk. Moose look at D company they were lucky one dead but no one got wounded._

"_Coffee sir?" Speirs said to him holding out the coffee._

"_Thank you." Moose took the coffee from Speirs and started drinking it. Moose stared at the men sitting on the end of the road having a smoke or drinking some coffee, He saw captain Barnes walking up to him._

"_Moose you did an excellent job22 wounded, 150 killed and 11 prisoners , I was right for you to take over D Company." Barnes said lighting up a cigarette._

"_Yeah Sir but one killed." Moose said a bit upset._

"_Who?" Barnes replied inhaling the cigarette._

"_Miller." Moose finished his coffee and sat down on the road._

"_Miller...hmmm don't worry about that lieutenant at least he died as a hero." Barnes told him before leaving to back to battalion._

"_Sir?" Pluto said looking at him._

"_What is it private?" Moose replied._

"_Sir before we left to come here, I just want you to know that Jazz is gonna make it." Pluto said then heading over to Muck and Hal._

_Moose watched Pluto walk over to them._

"_Well isn't that good news huh?" Wesley said to him smiling a bit._

"_Yeah, yeah it is." Moose replied._

_..._

The prisoners cheered when they heard that D Company killed 150, 22 wounded and 11 prisoners.

Klink told them to be quiet. '_How on earth did they do that?' _Klink wondered.

"Didn't that Moose guy killed a kid?" Carter asked Hogan.

"Hitler order kids to fight." Hogan replied.

"SHHH!" the prisoners said.

"Alright we get it jeez." Hogan said to his men then stared back at the screen.

...

_Once they got back to battalion, it was getting dark Moose order Trigger and Savage to go on a night portal. _

"_S-shit it's cold!" Trigger complained to Savage walking on the railway tracks. _

"_Trigger, stop you're complaining." Savage said._

"_I-I can't help it if I'm freezing my ass of." Trigger said trying to warm himself up._

"_Get used to it." Savage said. Trigger was about to replay when he heard something._

"_HAULT! WHO'S THERE! Trigger shouted._

"_Don't get too trigger happy." Savage said to him._

"_Shhh... I think its Willy and Webb." Trigger told him. They both look at each other. They could hear talking in the distance then someone's gun went off. They both ran to the noise. _

"_I'm sorry Sir I thought you was a Kruats." Said a private in G Company._

"_West what happen?" Trigger said walking towards him, he then notice someone was laying on the ground when he got closer he realized it was Lieutenant Moose._

"_Holy shit." Trigger said. They quickly help Moose then carried him back to battalion._

_Speirs came running and started doing first aid._

"_Get in the first aid station!" Speirs told Wesley. They took Moose in , Trigger and Savage went back where their friends were , they sat down still shocked._

"_Hey what happen?" Luz said handing Trigger a cigarette. _

"_A-a Private from G Company shot Moose." Savage said._

"_He thought he was a Kruats." Trigger added._

_The men became quiet and shock. _

"_W-when did this happen?" Muck said breaking the silences._

"_About," Trigger looked down at his watch then said, "10 minutes ago."_

_..._

"What a Dummkopf, he shot one of his own." Klink said to Schultz, Schultz understand it was an acciendt how can you see in the dark?

...

_Speirs and Wesley came back they both had blood on their hands and some on their face._

"_He's gonna make it." Speirs told the men. The men didn't say anything._

"_Who's gonna take over D Company then?" Webb said._

"_Don't know." Wesley replied._

"_Well doesn't that mean you'll be taking over until they replace Moose?" Marty asked._

_Wesley looked at him then said, "I guess it does." The men smiled._

"_Well I guess we don't have to worry." Luz said._

"_Don't worry about what?" Captain Barnes said walking in._

"_Sir." The men said standing up saluting him._

"_I heard about Moose terrible, but you all well have a new officer and here he is lieutenant Bill Moore." Barnes step aside to let lieutenant Moore in._

"_Sir." The men said again saluting Moore._

"_Why thank you." He said, Barnes left them with Moore._

"_Sir I'm first sergeant Wesley." Wesley said stepping forward._

"_Well First Sergeant I think I might go to bed. Do whatever you want." Moore said leaving._

"_Shit, I hope he doesn't say that when we go to Bastogne." Muck said looking at Hal._

"_I got a bad feeling about this lieutenant." Luz said to Trigger and Speirs._

"_Alright guys, get some sleep." Wesley said._

_The camera turned off then back on when it was morning._

"_Man this bread is stale." Hal said throwing the bread away._

"_It's Kruat food." Muck said eating the cheese._

"_You got to be kidding me! This tastes like toothpaste!" Muck said spitting out the cheese._

"_Well at least the coffee tastes the same." Pluto said drinking some._

"_Give me that." Muck said trying to get rid of the taste of the cheese._

"_Hey look replacements." Luz said to Muck, Hal and Pluto._

"_Man they aren't gonna last one day when we get into combat." Trigger said._

"_HEY YOU!," Muck called out to one of the replacements, "Yeah you got some cigarettes?" the private got out his packet of cigarettes and toss them over to him then yelled, "Keep the whole pack." Muck smiled and gave his friends one cigarette each._

"_I think I'm gonna love these replacements." Muck said inhaling his smoke._

"_That's if they don't die." Luz said inhaling his smoke too._

"_Or get captured, I hate to see them especially the young ones ." Pluto said ._

"_Don't worry so much it's not like we'll remember their names, they'll just end up dying anyway." Luz replied not worrying about the replacements at all._

_They watched the replacements sit down near them talking to each other. Some of them look nervous some of them look eager. They could hear the eager ones say, 'When do we get to kill some Kruats?' or 'How long are we going to sit here? I wanna kill some Kruats!' _

"_Hey! Don't get too eager don't come crying to our friend Speirs here if you get shot!" Trigger said looking at them a bit angry._

_The replacements stared at them then became quiet. The replacements could hear them talking._

"_Jeez two fucking year's we've been here and now we got some fucking replacements who's eager to get in to action! We're finally having a break from killing and these eager little shits want to get into action!" Luz said angrily._

"_Hey clam down Luz, they don't know what it's like...yet." Speirs said calming the sergeant down._

_Luz sighed then said, "Ok fine, sorry it's just..." Luz didn't finish his sentence because he knows the others have a pretty good idea what he is saying._

"_We know Luz, after losing Jackson, James and Ty we know how you feel."_

_Jackson died before he jumped out of the plane they all became he's friend at training camp, James was shot by a German officer in Normandy, and Ty he was Luz half brother no one knows what happen to him so everyone suggested he was MIA._

"_Look they still don't know if Ty is dead ok he's just MIA, He's probably with another unit or something." Luz suggested staring at the ground._

_The others didn't say anything; Muck was the first one to break the silence by saying, "Hey that reminds me I still haven't got a bloody Luger! I promise my brother at home that I'll bring him home one. Next time when we get into action remind me to check the dead Kruats." _

"_Hey watch out if it goes off all the sudden without pulling the trigger, Someone told me that a guy in A Company accidentally shot himself in the leg, he died though cut the main artery in his leg." Trigger said to Muck, they all watch his face go pale._

"_Well then I'll...I'll just take out all the bullets." Muck said proudly._

"_Seriously you think that once you get a Luger you take out the bullets." Hal said. They notice the replacements are listening on what they were saying so Luz said to them, "Hey didn't your mothers ever told you it's rude to ears drop on other peoples conversation?" The eager replacements quickly talked to each other. Trigger felt sorry for the nervous ones so he told then, "Hey don't you guys worry because me, Speirs, Luz here we'll take care you." Trigger said trying to comfort the nervous young replacements. Some of them sighed in relief the others smiled then started talking to each other._

"_Really we'll look after them?" Whispered Luz to Trigger, Trigger gave him a look which Luz sighed and said, "Ok then."_

_..._

"Why are they angry at the replacements? They haven't done anything wrong." Klink said to Hogan not getting the idea.

"Colonel, they don't want to watch the young replacements to get KIA, They're not really happy to see young men about 18 or 19 year olds going into action and get killed." Hogan explains so Klink could understand.

"Oh." Klink said getting it.

...

"_Alright Trigger take three man with you on your night portal tonight." Lieutenant Moore said he yawn then left._

"_Alright Luz and Er you two." Pointing at two replacements._

"_We do have a name you know." One of them said._

"_So?" Luz asked walking out the door the privates followed Trigger and Luz out the door._

_They walked down the road in silences._

"_Fuck this! Why couldn't he send someone else?" Luz complained._

"_Luz, do us all a favour and shut up." Trigger said quietly. Luz shrugs his shoulders and kept walking._

"_Why would they send us on a portal if you covered this area already?" said one of the private._

"_Hey what's-your-faces, be quiet." Luz said to him._

"_I have a name you know and it's O'Brien." O'Brien said to Luz angrily._

"_Whatever, hey Trigger I never seen that here before." Luz said pointing at an old barn._

"_Your right, come on let's check it out." Trigger replied._

_They quickly and quietly headed towards the old barn. Trigger looked through the window; he can see two or more figures in there._

"_I see two or more figures in there." Trigger said to the three men._

"_Well let's busted in there." O'Brien said._

"_Good idea." The other private said._

"_Hey you, Be quiet." Whisper Luz._

"_It's Morgan." Morgan said._

"_Nah he has a point." Trigger said thinking what Morgan had said. Luz stared at him then sighed._

"_Come on." Trigger added. They got their Thompson out and ready, Trigger look at them then kick down the door. They hold their guns ready to fire but they stop, they lowered their Thompsons down. There were civilians hiding in the barn. They huddle together in the corner looking frighten._

"_Luz ask them what they are doing here." Trigger ordered Luz nodded and walk towards them saying in German, "__Was machst du denn hier versteckt?" _

"_Wir sind von den deutschen Soldaten versteckt." One of the civilian replied with a hint of fear in his voice._

"_They say they're hiding from the Kruats." Luz said to trigger looking at him._

"_Ask them why they are hiding from them." Trigger said Luz nodded and look back at the civilians saying, "__Warum versteckst du dich vor den Deutschen"_

"_Wir ... Wir wissen nicht, sie wollen uns zu einem Gefangenen zu machen." Said the civilian, who spoke before._

"_He said they don't know they just want to take them prisoners." Luz said to trigger again looking at him._

"_Ask him if they're criminal." Trigger said Luz sighed and said to the civilian. _

"Bist du Verbrecher?"

"_Nein, nein, keine Juden sind wir Juden ... Juden." The civilian said nearly crying._

_Luz frozen and looked at the civilians then turn to Trigger and said, "There Jews."_

_Trigger watched Luz face then said to Morgan and O'Brien, "Go get Lieutenant Moore, First Sergeant Wesley and Corporal Speirs." The privates nodded then raced out of the barn._

_..._

Hogan looked at the screen shocked, why would the Kruats capture Jews and sent them to prison camp unless no how could they do just a thing? He is going to talk to Klink when this film is over.

...

_Soon Lieutenant Moore, First Sergeant Wesley and Medic Speirs came to the barn following the two privates._

_Speirs rushed towards the civilians they moved away in fear._

"_Luz, can you tell them I just want to check on their health." Speirs said looking at Luz, he quickly nodded and said, "__It's ok doc's hier wollen sich auf Ihre Gesundheit zu überprüfen."_

"_Ja ja .. danke." Said the civilian telling the others it's ok. While Speirs was checking on them Trigger was telling Moore and Wesley what happen._

"_Sergeant you take care of this I'll report back to battalion and tell them what happen." Moore said walking off. Wesley watched him leave he, could hear Trigger saying, "What the..." _

"_Speirs are their health ok?" Wesley asked looking over at him._

"_Yes sir they're in good condition expect they look hungry, it's seems like they've haven't eaten in days." Speirs replied._

"_Luz tell then we're taking them back to battalion so we can find a safe place for them to stay." Wesley turn to look at Luz so he understood._

"_Wir werden Sie zurück zum Bataillon nehmen, damit wir Ihnen einen sicheren Ort zu finden, sondern euch alle." Luz told them._

"_Danke." They all said at once, they got up can hugged him saying 'Danke, danke' over and over again crying in joy._

_Luz smiled at them, when they walk past him Luz smiled fade he felt like crying, Speirs notice this and walked up to him and said, "Hey you ok?" putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_No I'm not ok! Why would the Kruats lock up my people! We're all human beings...RIGHT WE'RE ALL HUMAN BEING!" Luz shouted trying to hold back his tears. Speirs didn't move or flinch he stay still watching his friend. Trigger watched upset and speechless. Luz put his head on Speirs shoulder he couldn't stop the tears, they came flowing out like a river. Speirs could hear him saying 'Why?' over and over again._

_Once Luz stop crying he lift he head off Speirs shoulder and sat down wiping the dry tears away, Speirs looked for some chocolate bar in his medical bag and broke some off and gave it to Luz._

"_Here chocolate well make you feel better." Speirs said, Luz took the chocolate from Speirs and said "Thanks." And started to eat it, Trigger walked over to them and sat beside Luz, Wesley stood near the doorway with the civilians and the two privates. After awhile Luz got up and headed out the door, Speirs and Trigger followed right behind him. They all walked back in silence, Wesley said to the civilians to follow him he left Speirs and Trigger to take care of Luz._

_Luz stared at the ground in deep thought, until he finally said, "Once we get into Berlin I'm personally killing Hitler myself." Luz said looking at the two._

"_We don't blame you." Trigger said sitting on the right side of Luz while Speirs was on the left side._

"_Hey have you ever heard of privacy?" Luz said to the camera guy._

"_Get out of here or turn off that camera." Trigger said throwing his boot at him which hit his leg._

"_Do you want your boot back because I'm not getting it." Speirs said before the camera turned off._

_..._

Once again the lights turn back on and stop the film everyone headed towards their barracks Hogan caught up with Klink and said "Sir Can I have a word with you."

"Hogan I'm a very busy man." Klink said turning towards him.

"You don't look very busy." Hogan replied.

"Oh very well Hogan what do you want?" Klink said giving up.

"Sir I was wondering why you Kruats would would put Jews in camps."

"Hogan I have no idea what you're going on about." Klink said then heading towards his office.

Hogan went back to his barrack, when he entered he heard Kinch say, "Sir when are we getting those films of Klink."

"Just wait until he finds the third film." Hogan said leaving to his office.


End file.
